


Drabble sin título

by apocrypha73



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, language: spanish, length: less than 1000 words
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocrypha73/pseuds/apocrypha73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escribí esto en 2009, en respuesta a una petición que me dejó ela_san en el meme de "dime un pairing y te escribo un beso". Entonces no sabíamos nada de la timeline del 2014, pero creo que este fic se encuadraría ahí, poco después de que Sam hubiera dado el gran sí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble sin título

Es extraña, esta necesidad de contacto físico que tienen los humanos.

Es decir, tal vez para ellos no lo sea, pero para alguien como Castiel, que ha sido un espíritu en estado puro durante milenios y sólo hace unos meses que vive dentro de un cuerpo, sí que lo es.

Les ha visto hacerlo desde el principio de los tiempos. Gente de todas las razas, países y culturas, en todas las épocas, de manera consciente o inconsciente, en momentos de felicidad, de dolor o de miedo. Especialmente en este último caso. Abrazos, besos, a veces algo tan simple como un roce de manos o una caricia sobre una mejilla. Lo ha visto, sí, pero no lo entendía.

Ahora cree que está empezando a comprenderlo, con Dean temblando mientras le estruja con tanta fuerza como si quisiera expulsarle del cuerpo de su anfitrión a empujones.

Han estado cerca de no contarlo esta vez. Los demonios que les habían tendido la emboscada estaban bien preparados, conocían sus puntos débiles y, aunque ninguno de los dos quiere decirlo en voz alta ambos piensan en Sam. Al final han conseguido salir relativamente ilesos de la pelea, pero ha faltado poco. Y es extraño, porque Castiel es un ángel, un instrumento de Dios, y como tal nunca ha valorado su propia vida más allá de la utilidad que pudiera tener para su Señor. Los ángeles no tienen instinto de conservación como los humanos. Y sin embargo, Castiel está bastante seguro de que eso que le bulle ahora mismo dentro del pecho es la alegría de estar vivo, de que Dean esté vivo, de saber que ninguno de los dos tendrá que ir solo a la próxima batalla. Ha sido Dean quien se ha acercado a él en dos rápidas zancadas y le ha abrazado, pero Castiel le ha devuelto el abrazo por un instinto que no es suyo, sino que reside en la memoria genética de la carne que habita. El impulso primario y universal de buscar y brindar consuelo.

Pero cuando Castiel empieza a apartarse, siente la mano de Dean sobre la nuca, reteniéndole, y de pronto tiene la frente de Dean apoyada en la sien, su nariz rozándole la mejilla y su boca a dos centímetros de la suya. El cazador tiene los ojos cerrados y respira con fuerza, y Castiel siente que lo que le bulle por dentro ya no es algo reconocible y seguro. Es una presión casi dolorosa sobre el pecho, que le deja sin respiración.

\- ¿Dean?- pregunta, inseguro, y se sorprende al oír lo rota y temblorosa que le suena su propia voz.

\- Cas, por favor...- la respuesta llega en un susurro y trae consigo la caricia cálida y dulce de su aliento. Sólo tres simples palabras, pero en los huecos que quedan entre ellas Castiel escucha "tengo miedo, todo esto me supera, no puedo más, no me dejes caer, sólo confío en ti, te necesito...". Siente que se estremece y sabe que sólo hay una respuesta posible.

\- Sí- contesta mientras inclina la cabeza para cubrir esa mínima distancia que los separa.

Es como abrir una ventana en mitad de un vendaval: apenas se rozan por primera vez se apodera de ellos una especie de locura y se lanzan el uno sobre el otro como lobos hambrientos, devorándose con desesperación, con violencia, como si no les bastara con tocarse y necesitaran fundirse en uno solo. Como si nunca pudieran estar lo bastante cerca. La boca de Dean sabe a sangre y a pólvora, pero también a esperanza, a lealtad y a pasión, y aunque Castiel nunca ha probado el alcohol, duda mucho de que exista algo en el mundo capaz de subírsele a la cabeza tan deprisa.

Son dos seres solitarios a los que esta maldita guerra ha ido despojando poco a poco de todo cuanto les importaba antes, pero también es esta maldita guerra la que les ha permitido encontrarse, y por mucho que le gustaría, Castiel no es capaz de encontrar en su corazón las fuerzas para lamentarlo. Porque esto de ahora, esa sensación mareante y adictiva que le recorre de un extremo a otro, sacudiendo su alma y su cuerpo prestado con la misma intensidad, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Ni siquiera por su salvación.

 

FIN


End file.
